


my senpai is unavailable right now but you’ll do nicely!

by asketchygowo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Listen i wrote this platonically, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Third Semester, but if you want it to read it romantically, fun mementos adventures, i will not stop you. Live your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asketchygowo/pseuds/asketchygowo
Summary: Sumire asks the most emotionally stable person she knows for life advice. Or, well...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire, Sumire Yoshizawa & Akechi Goro
Comments: 23
Kudos: 203





	my senpai is unavailable right now but you’ll do nicely!

**Author's Note:**

> written for Goro’s birthday but there’s no mentions of his birthday, nice! 
> 
> I am not Usually One To Write but I’ve had to take a short break from drawing for my wrist so I thought fuck it. BIG ol thanks to my beta and also braincell companion Windy bc this would not exist without him 
> 
> ANYWAYS. Sorry if this is ooc but i would like goro to be tsun tsun and i just project onto sumi a lot alright thanks

She promised Akira she’d try her best to move forwards. 

She promised, but looking through the colorful assortment of clothing hung on the racks of Kichijoji’s second hand store, Sumire found her previous anxieties resurfacing.

_A battered looking denim jacket, a flashy looking top that was more string than cloth, countless lonely looking t-shirts... how can I manage this on my own when it still took so long with senpai’s help? A daring leather miniskirt, a flash of plaid scarf and sharp tan overcoat form the corner of her vision-_

“Akechi-san?” The name loudly and unceremoniously blurted out of her lips before Sumire had time to consent to its escape. 

And- oh God everyone’s looking. It felt like even the steady breeze coming in from the open door to the shop took a pause to see what unfortunate person decided to embarrass themselves this time. Akechi halted in his path, turning a cold look towards whoever would think to waste his time. 

“Yoshizawa-san. What a surprise.” He said with all the usual chill she had come to expect from this new version of Akechi.

“Akechi-san! Hello! Um...”

He raised an eyebrow. Waited a few beats. Her face heated up. It was as if her words were stuck in her throat, crammed up, not quite sure of what to say but too much to say at once, an unfortunate change from her earlier outburst. _This was never so hard when I was…_

Another beat.

“It’s good to see you’re well.” A cordial nod. “Make sure you’re healthy for the infiltration, we can't accomodate a burden.” 

With that he turned back around, surely to complete his oh so important pilgrimage to whatever he does when he’s not terrorizing the poor shadowy denizens of the metaverse. 

So... that did not go well. Drastic actions then. 

Surging forwards, she grabbed at his wrist with the last dredges of confidence she could muster- ending up with more of a pathetic handful of his coat sleeve.

See, Sumire knows things about herself. At least, she thought she did, but it turns out those things were just the delusions of a grief stricken sister and an unfortunate coping mechanism- but the point is, she knows some things about herself. 

One thing is that she knows she must know herself better. And she decidedly does not want to be a burden, especially for the team (and leader) she owes so much to. 

Steeling herself for possible rejection, one deep breath in and, 

“I need your help Akechi-san, hear me out! Please give me a few minutes at least!”

Cold eyes back on her, though with a questioning air to it he said,

“Me? What could you possibly need my assistance for, what with Kurusu-kun at your beck and call.” He shook his arm free of its clammy prison, “If you need advice, I doubt I’d perform at as high a level as his other friends. I’m not one for kind words.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m asking you! Or, rather,” she took a furtive glance around, “I’m in need of your expertise Crow-senpai.” 

This got his attention, taking a second to contemplate her request. He seemingly mulled over his options, gears turning before he nodded in a defeated sort of way. “I see. I don’t understand why, but if you insist, let us take this conversation elsewhere.” 

Leaving no room for argument, Akechi headed down the street, sparing no glances back. Sumire was only able to scurry after him, feeling embarrassingly similar to a duckling struggling to catch up with its mother. 

They arrived at _Miel et crêpes_ , sitting down at an outdoor table despite the chill in the air. Akechi ordered them two coffees and they sat in a still sort of silence as they waited. Sumire felt Akechi scrutinizing her from head to toe, and she wondered what he was thinking. Probably something rude. 

She was busy assaulting the edge of a napkin when he decided to speak up. 

“I thought you already had an emotional support senpai.” He quipped bitterly down at his coffee, small threads of steam escaping the hole of the lid and disappearing into the overcast sky. “I’m sure our dear leader would be happy to train you as well. You know my personal methods are unconventional at best” 

Sumire’s gaze leveled with his as she smoothed her mutilated paper prisoner back onto the table. 

“I’m asking you because I admire you, Crow-senpai.” This seemed to surprise him a bit. “The ruthlessness with which you fight... it’s surprisingly honest. I was kind of intimidated at first, but the power behind your movements, your confidence, it reminds me of the way Kasumi would perform.” She gave a quiet laugh as her gloved hands wrapped around her drink for some kind of warmth. “I won’t bring her into this, but in the metaverse… no, just in general… you feel so sure of yourself. You know what to live by. Me? These days it’s hard to even know who I am.”

Sumire continued to peer at him through thick rims.

“I refuse to be held back by this hesitation. I refuse to be a burden again. I want to learn what it is to be myself, and I think you have a lot to teach me Akechi-senpai.” 

…

A few seconds of silence felt like minutes, Akechi once again looked at her, looked into her, Sumire’s feelings laid bare on the cold metal table forever left to be laughed at, judged, and _if only Akira-senpai were here... I don’t know how to read Akechi like he does,_

“I accept”

_Oh?_

She was surprised to find a private smile creeping onto Akechi’s face, an ugly sort of thing, like a cat when the neighborhood hound gets dragged away to the pound, but it’s a smile nonetheless. She allowed a tentative one to grace her features as well.

“I can respect your conviction, Yoshizawa-san.” The metal chair screeched as he abruptly stood up. “Come on, we’re going.” 

“Um- yes! Let’s.” She chugged down the rest of her coffee and hurried to join him. 

As they weaved in between the people in the overcrowded subway platform, Sumire caught herself having to suppress the instinct to grab onto the back of Akechi’s coat in order not to lose him. 

_I wonder how he’d react if…_ her eyebrows furrowed, _no he’d definitely be weird about it, call me a child…_ the thought inspired an immature snicker, _it’d be kinda funny though-_

“Yoshizawa-san. Focus.”

She snapped back to attention to see that they were in a secluded corner, shielded from view by a particularly stocky pillar. 

Akechi leaned back with crossed arms. “I need you to take this seriously Yoshizawa-san. I’m willing to assist you this time, but you must do as I advise you. I have faith that you can keep up.” 

Sumire did her best to give him a reassuring smile, which seemed to relax his stance just a bit. “Of course Akechi-senpai! I was the one who requested after all, I’ll make doubly sure this isn’t a waste of your time.” On a whim she stuck her hand out in front of her. “It’s a deal, right?” 

Another small smirk played over Akechi’s face, Sumire felt a bit of pride at the fact she seemed strangely adept at causing such an expression- and grasped her outstretched hand with a firm palm and quick shake. 

“Don’t let me down.” He said with an almost lilting tone.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” She replied with a determined nod.

* * *

Feeling the comforting weight of the mask against her face, the bounce of her ponytail against her neck, the empowering height of her heels, Sumire really did feel more confident in the metaverse. She figured Akechi felt the same, seeing him experimentally flex his gauntlets from the corner of her vision. 

Wasting no time, she propped her leg up against one of the decrepit turnstiles and started her usual warm-up routine. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Akechi pinned her with a judgemental look through the red panes of his helmet. Well, she refused to be daunted. 

“Stretching! It’s very important to get ready before any kind of strenuous exercise. You don't want to be pulling any muscles on a casual mission like this, right?”

“You know our actions here have no real effect on our bodies?” He scoffed and crossed his arms. “There is literally no benefit to this. You’re wasting time.” 

Sumire halted her movements, standing back up to full height and pointing a bright gloved finger in his face. “It is not a waste! Disregarding the effects, isn’t it good to get the blood flowing before you jump straight into fighting? You, Crow-senpai, could definitely benefit from this.” 

Akechi took an assertive step forward. “We made a deal.”

She refused to let Akechi mess with the sacred concept of a warm-up routine. 

“That’s not relevant. This is important.” 

Sheer pettiness charged the stale mementos air as they had a silent stare down. After a few excruciating seconds, Akechi sighed, head dropping.

He fixed her with a withering stare. “You’re not giving up on this are you.” 

“Nope! Come over here, I’ll walk you through it.” She replied cheerily. 

“You’re awfully pushy all of the sudden.” He grumbled, taking off his helmet and setting it on the ground beside him. 

She almost missed it, turning around just in time to catch the back of his head and-

Sumire broke out into a dumb grin and before she realized it, previous dispute forgotten as she noticed his current state. 

“Crow-senpai, I never noticed you had a cute little ponytail!” 

Akechi’s expression quickly morphed into a scowl, stance prickling up into something defensive. Unfortunately the intimidation was undermined by the scarlet blush that quickly spilled across his face, no helmet there to hide it.

“Excuse me? It is not… _cute_.” The last word spit off his tongue, as if it was the first time it had ever graced his vocabulary. “It’s useful. Efficient. _You_ have a ponytail.” He pointed a clawed finger as if it proved anything. 

Grin still plastered to her face, she giggled. “Yeah, but yours is tiny and cute!”

Akechi growled out a noise of frustration, turning around for a moment. After collecting himself, he turned back around with his features schooled back into neutrality. 

“We. Are wasting. Time. Please get this over with so we can get to the task you asked me to do.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” she said, still chuckling to herself. 

It was an admittedly funny sight- seeing the blue striped metaverse assassin do side lunges and squats. She gave a self indulgent laugh when he struggled to reach his feet for a runner’s stretch. It only took them around ten minutes to run through what Sumire deemed an acceptable warm up, a fact which she did not hesitate to politely and kindly shove in his face.

After re-equipping and descending down the first escalator, Sumire followed Akechi’s lead through the top levels of mementos, expertly guiding them to slip past weakling shadows. (A “waste of energy”, Akechi had called them.) They proceeded in silence, but through all of their sneaking, Sumire couldn’t help but suppress her curiosity. 

“Where are we going Crow-senpai?” She questioned, voice hushed in order to not alert any enemies, “we don't exactly have the Mona bus so I don’t see how we can get down to the lower levels.” 

He hummed noncommittally. “Yes... isn’t that what you’d think,” clearly not all that interested in providing an answer for the gymnast. Pressed up against the wall, he peered around the corner, checking the tracks. When the coast was clear he ushered her towards the escalator down. “Come on.” 

Hopping down the last few steps, she was relieved to see they had arrived at a rest area. She went to lean against the glass and watched quietly as Akechi adjusted the various parts of his suit, seemingly in preparation for something. 

“This situation requires you to be ready for action, Violet. Match my movements, we only have a short window of time.”

“Yes, senpai!” Sumire took up position next to him, facing the tracks from a good distance away. 

After a few minutes they heard the telltale shrieking of an incoming train, metal scraping against metal filling their ears. She saw Akechi’s hands flex. 

The train pulled in, slowed to a stop, her attention quickly drawn by a sharp bark of “Follow me!” 

Akechi took off- powerful steps bounding forwards, one, two, and

_LEAP!_

He shot up, aided by the supernatural quality granted in the metaverse, gauntlets screeching as they gained purchase on the metal roof of the vehicle, feet slamming against the side finally pushing him up onto the top. 

Crow’s gaze swung over to hers and he settled onto his perch, rapid rising and falling of the chest revealing his exertion. 

“Let’s go Violet!” Teeth showing beneath his helmet. 

_Now or never huh?_

Sumire took a deep breath, mentally gauging the distance before following suit.

Light on her feet, she started forwards, gaining momentum with small bounds growing in size before pushing off with force, swinging her legs up, _up and…!_

It was a dexterity she had never felt before, tailcoats arcing gracefully behind her as she soared skywards, body twisting to aim her trajectory, and feet assuredly landing firmly on the top of the train. An impressive performance.

Well, almost.

Unused to being in heels, Sumire felt her center of balance tilt as she started to slip off the roof, slightly too close to the edge. Panic rose in her chest, right before a firm metal grip shot out and grabbed her by the arm, steadying her. 

She was met with a grin and tugged down into a sitting position. The train gave a slight jolt and started moving into the tunnel.

Voice laced with humor, Akechi said, “Not bad, almost stuck the landing there. I’d give it an eight, all things considered.” 

Sumire couldn’t help but laugh with him, breath finally catching up with her. “Better than clawing my way up like some animal, senpai! I can't help but feel there was an easier way to get up here.”

He brought his hand to his chin in his detective prince pose- if that detective prince was a pointy, angry, bird-adjacent sentai villain. “Perhaps… I suppose I’m just one for dramatics, hm?” 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s severely understating it.”

They rode for a while, red lights flashing by, plunging them into pitch darkness before they were thrust back out again, barreling down into the depths. They’d slow down at other stops periodically, collecting more willing passengers for the hopeless commute. 

Eventually when Akechi deemed they were deep enough, he signaled to her and moved to the edge of the train, dropping down with a solid thump once the vehicle came to a stop. Sumire slid down to join him, watching their ride be dutifully swallowed back into the endless black of the tunnel.

The Path of Sheriruth practically oozed with bad vibes, uneven ground catching on Sumire’s heels as they crept through the halls. It was an unsettling contrast to the sterile smooth white of the area Maruki had created beyond the depths. She would have been nervous to be this deep, if not for Akechi’s self proclaimed wealth of experience dealing with dangerous parts of the metaverse on his own. 

It was after they had progressed down another level before Akechi finally decided to speak up again. 

“I recommend we start off fighting some normal level shadows, just to get a feel for things. You’ve described to me your troubles but I’d like to see how that feeling reflects onto your ability to fight.” 

She gave a nod of affirmation. “If you think that’s for the best senpai.”

Almost as if on cue, they heard the telltale burst of a shadow forming from around the corner. Akechi shrunk into the shadow cast by the corner of the tunnel, just like she’d seen Joker do, and after locating the enemy, shot out towards it. He caught it off guard, using that opportunity to rip the mask off with a wide slash of his gauntlets. 

He flipped back over to where Sumire had taken up a fighting stance in the middle of the tracks. The shadow quivered grotesquely, collapsing into a rancid pile before reforming into a Unicorn and Kushinada-Hime. The latter bobbed around restlessly, former clearly preparing to charge.

Wasting no time, Akechi ripped Loki from his soul, firing off an Eiagon before the Unicorn could move. Said shadow crashed to the ground, weakness leaving it exposed. 

“That’s one enemy down, pick it up Violet!” 

_It’s time to show my strength!_

Seeing the opening, she ran at the Unicorn with rapier drawn- swinging at it before it had a chance to stand. She prepared another blow, but advantage didn’t last long- the forgotten Kushinada-Hime barreling in from her periphery with a flurry of slaps.

“Careful! That one’s-“

Before he could finish his warning, she jumped back in a panic, Persona reflexively firing off a Kougaon. An unfortunate move- the spell ricocheted off the shadow, light knocking the air out of her chest. Sumire stumbled back, not hurt but disorientation catching her off guard. 

Akechi rushed in to cover her. “ _Listen to me._ ” He growled, “that thing repels bless, calm down and stop acting recklessly.” 

She felt a small pit grow in her stomach.“Y-you’re always reckless! I-“ 

He grimaced. “No. I know my limits. Do you think I would’ve made it this fair if I were reckless?” 

Akechi dodged another swipe, tossing out a Megidolaon to keep the shadows occupied. 

“Yoshizawa-san.” The use of her real name shocked her attention towards him. “You said you wanted confidence right? To be sure of yourself?”

She nodded quickly. 

“Then _fight_ like yourself. Don’t do what you think I’d do.” 

The shadows were recovering, they did not have much time.

“Don’t forget our deal.”

He gave her a look before moving away. 

“That thing’s a weakling! Focus, and you can take it down.” 

He took off, firing on the Unicorn, herding it away so Sumire could get in a clean shot. The pressure was on. Taking a breath and placing a hand on her mask, she summoned Cendrillon in a burst of light. The persona rose up behind her, knocking the flying shadow down with a well placed Sword Dance. 

“That’s one enemy floored, nice work!” Akechi’s sharp narration rang through the tunnel.

The Unicorn wheeled around, Crow forgotten, and started to charge at Sumire- narrowly missing her as she braced her hands on the ground and swung her legs over her head in a smooth, evasive movement. Back on her feet, she quickly leveled her rifle and let off a few quick shots. While the shadow was distracted by some unfriendly bullets to the face, Akechi seized the opportunity to hit it once again with a cloud of cursed energy, knocking the second shadow to the ground. 

Wasting no time, the two drew their guns and formed a tight perimeter around the enemies. 

Sumire tore her eyes off the shadows for a moment, looking up for guidance. “How should we proceed, Crow-senpai?”

“That’s your call Violet.” Akechi matched her stare with a smirk. 

She nodded. “Let’s get ‘em!”

On her cue, they both launched towards the shadows- swords, guns, claws tearing at them in an organized frenzy. Sumire finished the attack with a flourish of her rapier, jumping back and landing squarely on her feet as the enemies behind her burst into clouds of black smoke. 

Chest heaving, she called out brightly. “A perfect ten, wouldn’t you say?” 

The air gradually settled back to its normal stagnant state, quiet ambiance returning now that the excitement had died down. 

Akechi walked over to where she was standing, producing a small can of Arginade from God knows where and handed it to her. 

“Come on, let’s discuss.” 

They returned to the rest area a floor up, Sumire seated on one of the hard plastic seats while Akechi leaned against the glass with his arms crossed. She clutched the Arginade between her hands, occasionally taking quiet sips from the jagged lip. 

“I’ve noticed something quite curious, Yoshizawa-san.” He started, foregoing the codename. “When you overthink things, you slip up. You get unsure of yourself and immediately go to mimic the style of whoever else is near to you.” A nod in her direction. “Your very appearance is but an echo of someone else. Why is that?” 

Her gloved fingers tapped nervously against the thin metal beneath them. “Isn’t that the question of the day, huh…” Her eyes drifted to the dirty floor. “I think that, as a… younger sibling, I’ve always been kind of unsure of myself. Kasumi- she was always better than me. No matter what I did. When I needed to act, I always thought to do as she did, because it’s not like the way I do things ever gets results, right? 

A self deprecating laugh. 

“If you’re asking about my slip-up earlier, then I just… I knew I had to perform well. I guess I subconsciously copied you.” 

Akechi pushed off the side of the stop, standing in front of her. “But you cleaned up after I spoke with you. What changed in your mind?”

“I guess I... stopped overthinking things?”

He nodded sharply. “Precisely. You started fighting as you always have. It’s the way you fight in our usual palace infiltration, when your focus is not on getting approval, but serving the group. Earlier when we were mounting the train, those were your own movements, your own actions. Am I wrong?”

She looked up at him again. “Well, no…” 

“Your focus was fully on the task. Yoshizawa-san, your problem is a lack of confidence in yourself when it matters. You do not have enough belief in your ability to think it will be enough to prove yourself.” 

Akechi’s voice did not waver. “That feeling you had when you got on the subway, when you fight with the team, hell, when you rescued Joker back in November. Summon that feeling again and use it to inform your fighting going forwards.” 

His mouth crooked into a grin. “Besides, our elements are opposite. I’m going to require you as _yourself_ to cover my weaknesses. I have no use for two of me.” 

Sumire considered his words. “It’s scary to go out there and give everything of myself.” She confessed, “If I mess up, or people are disappointed in me, it’ll be because of my own faults. I guess that’s why it’s easier to mimic others- it’s not my own self I’m putting up for scrutinization, so it’s not personal.” Sumire stood up on slightly shaky legs and nodded. “But you’re right… I need to have more faith in my abilities. I’ve done it before, right? I just have to stop overthinking it.” 

She laughed suddenly. “You know, you’re surprisingly good at this senpai thing, senpai.” 

Akechi’s eyes widened subtly and he looked away sharply. “I’m simply just doing what you asked of me. I don’t want to be responsible for you being a burden.” He turned and walked out of the rest stop. “You were brave enough to come to me, of all people. I owe you as much.” 

She hummed to herself, watching Akechi as he walked away. “…if you say so, senpai.” She smiled, and followed suit. 

After that conversation, Sumire’s focus shifted. The pair continued to fight against the shadows of the path, and slowly she started to realize what Akechi had meant. When she only thought about the task ahead of her, her desire to keep the team safe, it was easy to fall into her own rhythm. 

Sumire gracefully moved from unloading her rifle to calling upon her persona, from getting up close with her sword to flipping back in evasion, light on her feet all the while. Akechi fought at her side, the opposite of her. All loud cries and aggressive displays of power. The contrast in style and yet being able to fall into somewhat of a harmony, it all felt... familiar to Sumire. 

They stood, after eradicating a particularly stubborn group of shadows, and Sumire felt a warm feeling grow in her chest. Despite their differences, she was right. It did feel, fleetingly, like performing alongside Kasumi again.

* * *

The singer crooned in the background of Jazz Jin, a steady tempo rising up, floating and mingling into the sweet, heady air that permeated the underground club. 

Sumire pulled her drink closer, the ice clinking around quietly in the cherry red liquid. She took a lazy sip as her gaze swept over to Akechi, sitting with his eyes closed and head tilted slightly back. It was strange, seeing him so relaxed. _This place must be special to him._

“Akira-senpai’s told me about this place.” She said, breaking the silence between them. 

Akechi is broken from his stupor and cracks open an accusatory eye. “Has he now?”

“Yes, but he’s never taken me,” she admitted. “He just mentioned things… like how nice the drinks and atmosphere are. Looking around, I can see what he was talking about. It’s very lovely.” 

His eyes closed again, nodding with a soft hum. “Yes, it was a bit of a safe haven for me, back when I was the Detective Prince. This was one of the only places I could get any peace to myself.” 

“Thank you for bringing me here, then.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself”. He griped, though it seemed half-hearted. “I figured you had more to say.” Akechi looked at Sumire’s hands fidgeting against the glass. “And as expected, I was right.” 

She sighed dramatically. “You’re too perceptive Akechi-san… I really think today was good for me, going forwards, yknow?” For the second time in the day, she picked up a napkin to fiddle with. “I’m just worried. Akira-senpai has been helping me a lot when it comes to finding myself, but it clearly didn’t do me any good in the metaverse today. What if I just keep reverting back? It’s… it seems easy in theory. To just change my perspective. But I don’t think I’m strong enough to not forget that or whatever.” The corner of the napkin had been reduced to shreds on the table. 

She looked up apologetically. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t come here to just hear me complain for an hour.”

“Yoshizawa-san, don’t expect me to give life advice. I hardly even begin to be in the least qualified.” Her expression slowly deflates. “-But, I do know this much; it’s preposterous to think you’ll get over your issues in one trip to mementos. Recovery is a process. I had assumed that was common sense.” 

He seemed to think on that for a second, expression growing dark. “Well, I’d say that, but it seems a certain joke of a therapist would argue otherwise.” He sighed. “Yoshizawa-san, you made progress today. By the end, you were fighting with your whole spirit, and that’s the first step.”

Sumire chewed on his words, the last shreds of the napkin in her hands fluttering down to the pile with its defeated brothers. 

A few more moments of contemplation passed, and she lifted her head with a smile. “You’re pretty nice, Akechi-san.”

Akechi choked on his drink- heaving out a couple heavy coughs before “ _Nice?_ Do you realize who you’re talking to, or is your head that thick?” He fully turned to face her, eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t want the others to hear you say that.”

She met his gaze full force. “The others aren’t here! You were nice enough to help me today, you didn’t have to accept my request. Like it or not, you looked out for me!” Her eyebrows furrowed, before confessing, “In the metaverse, I feel safe with you.”

Akechi just sat there looking at her. “I can’t even begin to comprehend how to respond to that.”

“Well, you don't have to. It’s okay.” She hummed quietly, lapsing back into silence as the singer continued her gentle serenade in the background. 

It was nice. The calm ambiance soothing their battle weary bodies. They finished the last of their drinks, was Akechi tugging his gloves into place, about to bid her farewell when-

“You know what you are Akechi-san? I think Futaba called it… a tsundere.” 

He fixed her with an incredulous look. Sumire sat there so matter-of-fact, as if she had just found the answer to a years long mystery. He pushed his empty glass aside. “We’re done here. I didn’t sacrifice my day so you could mock me.” 

“Oh, Akechi-san, it’s okay to be a bit soft! I promise I won’t tell anyone!” She replied cheerily as his chair scraped back and he stood up to exit. 

“I’m leaving. Don’t expect anything more from me.” 

She grinned, getting up after him. “You say that, but you’re still going to walk me to the station~” she teased after him in a sing-song voice. 

He growled out an annoyed, “come _on,_ ” before heading up the stairs, Sumire once again trailing right after him.

_I feel like my bond with Akechi-san has grown deeper!_

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually know how big the mementos subway tunnels are but I saw someone on twitter say that’s how akechi might have gotten around when he was on his own and i just thought it sounded sick as hell 
> 
> THANKS for reading, even tho this is uhhh kinda jank i just wanted that good good senpai crow kouhai violet content. If these wretched hands can type i will drag all of you down to suffer with me. 
> 
> feel free to clown me on twitter @pavosreal if this was le epic cringe, royal trio stans hmu


End file.
